Love lost and found
by CallMeHush
Summary: Whilst working on the Kira case, tragedy reunites L with an old friend from Wammy's, but was it only friendship these two once shared? And will these new feelings be resurfaced and possibly abused by Kira? LXOC and slightly LightXOC too.
1. Haley

**Okey dokey folks! A new fanfic, and I promise this one will be a lot longer than my previous ones, I'll try not to be too lazy with it too and update regularly :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters blah blah blah but the OC is my creation.**

**So let me know what you think in a review! :D**

…

Haley stared up at the burning house before her. Her house. Her belongings, her life was being burnt to the ground. The heat from the fire was hot on her face but she didn't look away, she couldn't look away.

A fireman approached her and stopped when he saw the devastation on her sooty face. Wide green eyes shiny with tears as she took in the horror of the burning house.

"Miss Andrews?" He said and she turned towards him suddenly, messy strands of her dark purple hair falling and casting shadows across her face in the orange light of the fire. "I'm sorry Miss Andrews, we are trying all we can to stop the fire, but I fear that, due to the extent of the damage, your house and belongings won't be saved."

Her large eyes fell from his apologetic face to the floor sadly.

"I see." She said quietly, thinking of her beloved house. The house she had lived in as a child before her parents died, the house she had bought later in life in memory of them. It was gone.

"Do you have somewhere you can stay for the night?" The fireman asked her and she met his eyes once more.

"I can arrange something." She said and gave him a sad smile before he walked away.

Haley stared once more at the flames rising into the night sky. This fire was no accident. She knew the fire was arson and that its intent was to have her killed. It was a miracle she had survived, but it wouldn't be long until they found out and came after her once more.

Suddenly her worried train of thought was broken by the sound of a car arriving at the scene. She turned from the wreckage of her house towards the sleek black car that had arrived, stopping next to the fire truck. The driver's door opened and an old man with a greying moustache and kindly face stepped out, pulling the hat from his head as he did so.

Haley's mouth fell open and she rushed towards him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Watari!" She gasped and Watari gave a sad smile down at the sooty young woman hugging him.

"Haley. Are you alright? You weren't hurt in the fire?" He said calmly and she pulled away, trying to stop the tears from escaping her eyes.

"I'm fine, it's just... The house, and the memories..." Her face turned once more to the burning wreckage which was slowly dying down under the firemen's hoses.

Watari saw how much it was affecting her and his face turned sad at the pretty young woman before him.

"Come. I have a place where you can stay." He said and her face turned worried.

"Watari... There are some things I need to explain. I may be in danger-"

"I know." He cut her off with a serious look in his eye and she said no more. She gave him a small nod of thanks and he pulled open the car door for her to climb inside. She climbed into the backseat and for a moment she realised that she needed to bring her stuff before remembering that all her things were now reduced to nothing but ash. She gave out a sigh and collapsed into the seat whilst Watari closed the door, shutting her off from the life she had once lived.

He climbed into the front seat and started to drive away. After a few minutes, Haley's curiosity got the better of her as she asked,

"Where are we headed Watari?"

"To Japan." He replied and Haley frowned slightly.

"Japan? What is in Japan?"

"L." Watari said and Haley swore her heart skipped a beat. After all these years, how long had it been? 10 years? She couldn't quite tell.

"L..." She whispered half to herself and Watari's knowing eyes caught her own in the mirror, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh yes Haley, I can assure you that you are in very safe hands now." He said.

Overwhelmed by his words and by the events of the night, Haley rested her head against the car window and closed her eyes. Her thoughts whirled with L.

Long time, no see, my dear friend, she thought and for the first time in a long time, a smile crossed Haley's lips.

…

**Let's get ready to add a bit of L into the mix. :P**

**Please leave reviews folks!**


	2. Old friend

**ATTENTION!: Before reading this chapter, you must know that I have made some changes regarding the original death note storyline in order for things to work out properly.**

**Firstly, L and Light are not chained together (*cue gasp from every yaoi LXLight fangirl out there*) Things would have been much more awkward storywise if they were. However, Light is still under supervision, just not in the kinky chained up kind of way XD**

**Secondly, that whiny bitch Misa (as you can tell, I ain't much of fan of hers) is not really included. I know how important she is for the storyline of Death Note but there are certain aspects in my plan of the story which wouldn't work out if she was around being all naggy. So, you can either imagine she's not part of the Death Note world, or in order to keep the death note storyline right in your head, just think that she is on holiday or summit for this period of time :P**

**And finally, although Light no longer has possession of the notebook at this point, he still has his memories, therefore, he knows that he is Kira, unlike the original plot where he is blissfully ignorant at this point.**

**Anyway, I'll shut up boring you all to death now. :D**

...  
>The plane journey and long car journey after that was a blur and eventually Haley must have fallen asleep because when she woke she was in an unfamiliar room.<p>

She sat up in the large white bed, observing the large extravagant room before her as she tried to remember where she was.

Japan. She was in Japan and she was going to see L. Her stomach seemed to flip at the thought, and she couldn't hide the excited smile upon her lips. She jumped from the bed and pulled open the wardrobe. Inside lay two outfits which had been left for her and she pulled out the outfit consisting of a dark blue dress and black tights. After dressing, she attempted to tame her wild hair before rushing from the room.

She found herself on a long corridor and after walking for a few minutes she found a lift. She pressed a random button and crossed her fingers as it started heading down, not knowing what she would find when the doors reopened.

However, the lift did not reach her desired floor, as it stopped a little early, the doors opening and revealing Watari, who startled slightly at the sight of her.

"Oh Haley! I hadn't known you had woken! How are you?" He stepped into the lift.

"I'm fine thank you. But do you mind explaining where we are exactly?" Haley asked, her brow furrowing.

"I think I will let someone else explain that." Watari smiled at her, a cheeky glint in his eye. Then he pressed a button and the lift moved down once more.

The doors opened to a lounge area and Watari gestured for Haley to take a seat on one of the white leather couches. She settled down, feeling nervous and scared and, most of all, excited about the idea of seeing her friend once more. Watari picked up a phone and dialled just one number, catching her eye and grinning.

"Ryuzaki... Your company is requested in the lounge of the fifth floor... Thank you." He said and placed the phone down.

"Ryuzaki?" Haley asked but Watari simply replied,

"All will be explained."

A few minutes later, the sound of the lift doors opening caused Haley to leap from her seat and turn in that direction.

And there he was. Messy black hair, wide dark eyes, L. Her L.

"L..." She said and before he knew it, Haley had rushed towards him, throwing her arms around his hunched figure in an embrace.

"It's been too long Haley." He replied and she closed her eyes, committing his voice to memory like she had done so all those years ago when he left her.

She unwrapped her arms in order to get a better look at him. He had darker bags under his eyes which suggested his sleep patterns were just as messed up now as when he was a teenager, and he still wore the casual white shirt and baggy jeans, bare toes just barely peeking out from beneath them. His face was serious, and his eyes were observing her also.

He saw the teenage girl he had once knew, however she had become a woman. Her once long brown hair was cut into spiky layers which fell across her shoulders and was now an intriguing shade of violet, but her eyes were the same. Shiny pools of emerald green which showed you every ounce of her soul, eyes so different to the empty black's of L's own.

"How are you?" She asked him and the question seemed to catch him off guard, as though he didn't quite know the answer.

"I am... Busy. I hope you are feeling a little better." He said and she gave him a grin.

"Much better." She said and he nodded once, his face careful and calm.

"Shall we sit? There is much to discuss." He said and moved towards the sofas. He stood upon the first one before lowering himself into a crouch, pale, long fingers falling on top of legs curled tightly against his chest.

"You are just how I remember you." Haley said fondly and he raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise.

"Well, maybe a little taller." She added and gave a small laugh, joined by Watari, who chuckled slightly as he left the room.

Haley fell onto the other sofa, green eyes focussing on the raven haired man before her.

"I missed you when you left Wammy's, you know." She said and he caught her eye, "you were my best friend L. And you left me. Just completely disappeared

Haley couldn't keep the sadness from her voice as she recalled the memory of L saying goodbye.

"I'm sorry. I had to lose all my connections beside Watari."

When Haley looked back up she was surprised to see a genuine sadness in L's eyes and she smiled as if to show him he was forgiven.

"I understand."

Silence fell between them and Haley didn't dare look at L, not sure how to start the right conversation. Eventually, L started it for her,

"You are in trouble Haley." He said matter of factly and Haley let out a slight breath of relief.

" I am." She said quietly, the dreaded feeling of hopelessness building inside of her.

"Your brother has been getting involved with some bad people. People with secrets. People with power... Mob bosses, criminals." L's face was deadly serious, his eyes piercing from beneath strands of black hair. "And he told you one of these secrets, am I right?"

Haley nodded, the colour draining from her face as she felt sick, afraid, alone.

"They killed your brother... And now they want you dead." L's voice was indifferent and Haley had to remind herself that this was just how he dealt with such information and that he was not just being insensitive. She fought the urge to cry, to shout and scream at the loss of the only family she had had left. Her brother was gone, and she was alone.

"Haley, listen to me. You are safe here." L raised his head slightly to stare at her, "And you can do whatever you want with the secrets you have learnt. Forget them. Share them. It's up to you. Just know that you are safe here."

His voice was confident and strong and Haley felt herself grow calmer under the weight of his words. She stood and then moved to sit beside L, throwing her arms around his curled up figure once more. Tears fell and turned his white shirt grey in small drops.

"Thank you... Thank you." She murmured and L looked down at her small and fragile frame, causing a slight twang of pain to go off inside him. He moved a hand to her head and placed it lightly on her purple hair in comfort.

"What are friends for?" He said and Haley raised her head to give him a smile, wiping away her remaining tears.

"So... Do you care to tell me why we are in Japan?" Haley asked and L brought a thumb to his lips, biting down on the nail gently.

"I am currently working on the Kira case. This is the headquarters I have set up in order to co-operate with the task force consisting of Japanese police members." L was looking away into the distance, as though his thoughts had moved elsewhere.

"Oh yes... How could I forget that you were working on the Kira case!" Haley dropped her head in her hands feeling terribly stupid all of a sudden. She raised it as another realisation hit her,

"And the task force call you Ryuzaki? You're hiding your name in case one of them is connected to Kira?"

"Yes, or it could be the case that one of them actually is Kira." L said, a frown playing on his lips.

"No way!" Haley exclaimed, "Who do you suspect?"

"Tell you what, you can meet them all yourself. I am intrigued to see whether you yourself can identify a Kira among them." L gave a small smile, which was such a rare and peculiar thing it made Haley smile herself. Suddenly, L had jumped from the sofa to walk towards the lift.

"Hey!" Haley shouted and chased after him. They stepped into the lift and although L walked hunched over slightly, he was still taller than Haley, meaning that she had to stand on tiptoes in order to fondly ruffle his already messy hair.

"Good to see you, L." She grinned, a childish look in her eye which reminded L of his Wammy house days. His lips formed a small smile in her direction.

"Yes, good to see you too Haley." He said before he pressed a button and the lift doors slid closed.  
>...<p>

"May I have all your attention!" L announced as he and Haley entered the large room full of computers and paper piled desks. A small group of men turned in his direction, confusion and expectation on their faces.

"This is Violet, she is a friend of mine and she will be stating here in the headquarters for a while, I hope you don't mind." L spoke as though he was speaking about the weather or already bored with the topic, his low voice echoing around the room.

The group of men moved towards L and Haley, or Violet as she had now been named.

"Hello, I'm Soichiro Yagami." A serious looking older man introduced himself and Haley lowered her head in acknowledgement.

"Aizawa, nice to meet you." A second man with hair which reminded Haley of the seventies stepped forward.

"I'm Matsuda! But you can call me Matsu!" Aizawa was almost pushed out of the way as the younger, energetic man bounded towards Haley, a wide grin on his face. When she smiled on response he blushed causing Aizawa to grumble slightly.

"Mogi." A large bulky man nodded in Haley's direction but said no more. Finally, a teenage boy stepped forward, light brown hair falling perfectly around a handsome face and golden eyes.

"I am Light Yagami, it's a pleasure to meet you." Light said, flashing Haley a pleasant smile she couldn't help but return.

"Well, now that you have been introduced, would you like a tour of the facilities Violet-san?" L turned his wide eyes to her and she pulled her gaze away from Light, nodding enthusiastically. As she turned to leave she smiled at each of the men.

"It was nice meeting you all!" She said and then followed L out of the room.

...

"Wow, that Light sure is a good looking guy." Haley couldn't help but announce once they were out of earshot.

"Oh yes, he is quite perfect." L said, a slight hint of amusement in his voice.  
>Haley giggled at him, causing him to give her a confused look.<p>

"I didn't know you batted for that team L!" She joked and there was a moment as L registered what she had meant.

"I am not gay Haley, you should know that." He said calmly, eyebrows rising high above shocked eyes, "I am simply stating that Light Yagami is too good to be true."

"You suspect him?" It was Haley's turn to look shocked as L nodded his head slowly.

"Something tells me he is not to be trusted." His thumb was once more brought to his mouth and Haley looked away, remembering the gorgeous caramel eyes and welcoming smile.

"Why is it always the pretty ones?" She asked herself and gave an exaggerated sigh.

…

Meanwhile, back in the main work room, the task force were starting to get back on track with the investigation.

"Violet sure is pretty... Do you think she has a boyfriend?" Matsuda was asking and the others simply shrugged away his nonsense talk.

Light Yagami stared at the computer screen yet did not take in the words written there. His mind was whirring at the thoughts of this new arrival.

Pretty Violet, L's friend. There was a high chance that she knew some vital information about L which would come in very handy for Kira. Light spun a pen around his fingers, his eyes turning serious and determined. Yes, he would definitely have to find a way of getting closer to this Violet, one way or another.

…

**Oooooh, Kira, you naughty boy! And now that L and Haley are finally reunited, will more of their past be revealed? **

**And what is with "**_I am not gay Haley, you should know that."___**Is L suggesting there was something more than friendship between them previously? You will have to wait and see I suppose haha!**

**Please review and make Hush happy :D**


	3. Peanut Butter

The first few days passed quickly, in which Watari accompanied Haley on shopping trips to build up her wardrobe and other essentials. She rarely saw L and the task force as they were busy on the case most of the day and she knew not to interrupt them much.

However, one day Haley was wandering around one of the buildings many floors when she bumped into Light.

"Oh Light!" She said and tried to keep the stupid grin off her face as she thought about how handsome he looked that day.

"Hello Violet. Heading somewhere in particular?" He raised his eyebrows at her and she shook her head.

"I was bored so I decided to... Explore."

"Ahh, well if you are finished exploring then I was going for a bite to eat, would you like to join me to the kitchen?"

He gave a dazzling smile which left Haley quite speechless, leaving her only the capability to nod. She turned to walk alongside him as they headed towards the kitchen.

…

Downstairs, curled up on a spinning chair and eating an ice cream sundae, L watched the surveillance TV screens with owly eyes. On the large flickering screen, he saw Haley and Light enter the kitchen area together, all smiles and friendliness. He cocked his head to one side slightly before reaching out a pale long finger to press a button allowing him to hear the sound. Lights voice came from the speakers,

"So how long have you known Ryuzaki?" He asked and L smiled. He had known that Light would have attempted to gain information about him through Haley. He calculated the percentage of Light being Kira as a raised 45%.

"Well, we were good friends as kids but we separated when we were about 15, this is the first I have seen of him since then."

Haley smiled and pulled herself onto the kitchen worktop, grasping at a jar of peanut butter from the cupboard. She unscrewed the lid and started to scoop up the peanut butter with her finger before sucking it off again. L remembered how she always used to do that back at Wammy's and how Roger was always telling her off for ruining the peanut butter for everyone else. She had always shrugged off his complaints, knowing that no one else in the orphange particularly cared for the spread. Lights voice brought L back to the present as he watched Light make himself a sandwich.

"Wow, so you and him were pretty close?"  
>Although the camera image was not the highest quality, L couldn't miss the flash of pain which crossed Haley's features and the slightly sad way her finger fell from her mouth.<p>

"Yeah... He was my best friend."

L tightened the grip he had on his knees, trying to ignore the sadness he also felt biting away at his insides; he knew he had to stay focussed.

"It must have been hard for you then... When he left." Light had also picked up on her sadness and had moved closer to her, an affectionate hand resting on the side of her arm.

L frowned at the screen, not enjoying the way Light was touching her so easily, using all his charm and good looks to appeal to her, when L had none of such qualities.

"Yeah, I missed him." Haley had turned her gaze to Light and L guessed that he was probably giving her a full dose of those puppy dog eyes. L grunted slightly in disgust, trying to resist the urge to storm into the kitchen and break up the touching moment they were sharing.

However, it wasn't necessary because at that exact moment, Matsuda burst in, stopping suddenly when he saw the two of them.

"Light! And Violet! I was just looking for a snack!" He announced in his sing song voice, bounding towards them. "Violet, are you eating that peanut butter all by itself?" Matsuda pointed to the jar as Light slowly moved away from her. She smiled and nodded, offering the jar to Matsuda who recoiled slightly.

"No thanks, you have even stranger eating habits than L."

"Matsuda, I don't think anyone is stranger than L is." Light replied haughtily, turning back to his sandwich.

Observing the three of them, L frowned deeply, his pride kicking in at Light's statement.

"Yes, well that is why I like him. He's different to most guys. Guys like you two, for example." Haley gave them both a sweet smile before leaping from the worktop and exiting the room, jar of peanut butter in hand. L smiled at the screen, where the two men stared after her, slightly hurt looks on their faces.

"She must go for the weird looking guys then..." Matsuda frowned and L couldn't help the tingling sensation that had rooted itself inside his chest.

Light Yagami may have had the handsome looks and the sweet charm, but somehow L thought that in Haley's case, it didn't really matter all that much.  
>He ate another spoonful of ice cream ad savoured the sweetness on his tongue, his mind whirling with thoughts of her. Sweet Haley, pretty Haley, his Haley.<p>

…

**Firstly, I have to thank Kumixx for your review, and I have to agree with you, the death note characters are far too sexy for their own good ;P**

**Please review and help me to improve! :D**


	4. Dance with me?

**LET'S GET SOME SEXUAL TENSION STIRRING SHALL WE? :P**

**Calm down Hush and just tell them the stupid story…**

...  
>Haley couldn't stand it. She had been there a week and was bored out of her mind. She had investigated every room of the building, accompanied Watari to all the nearby shops, she was sick of it all.<p>

She wanted to go home, but she no longer had a home, and although L had promised to help her fully once the Kira case was over, that didn't seem as though it was going to happen any time soon.

She took the lift to the investigation floor and was surprised to find that only Light and L were sat working. Haley knew by now that Light was under constant supervision by L, meaning that he couldn't leave the building without him. She also knew how frustrating that must be for him.

"Hey guys, where is everyone?" She asked, flopping down onto a sofa by the door.

Neither the detective or the teenage boy turned to acknowledge her, their faces glued to their computer screens.

"I let them have an hour's break." L finally replied, spinning in his chair so that he faced Haley.

"And why aren't you two having such a break?" She raised her eyebrows beneath her spiky purple fringe.

"I don't need to have a break; my mental capabilities are still high without requiring one." L picked up a cup of coffee and sipped it delicately whilst Haley rolled her eyes and snorted slightly.

"That's no fun at all."

"The Kira case is not supposed to be fun."

"I know, but you can't completely cut fun out of your life because of a case." Haley leaned forward in her seat and Light turned round in his own seat.

"Actually, Ryuzaki. She may have a point; we have been working on this case for a long time now. Maybe a little bit of fun will help lift this serious mood?" He raised his eyebrows in suggestion and L stared at him blankly before turning his gaze to Haley.

"Well... What do you suggest we do for fun, Violet-san?" He asked, dark grey orbs meeting her lively green ones.

"Erm well... We could listen to some music for a start!" Haley leapt from the sofa, pulling out her iPod and plugging it into the nearest computer so that music blared out of the speakers.

L watched as Haley walked towards the two men, swaying her hips to the music. He recognised the song from an English band they had once listened to together.

Haley started to sing along to the lyrics, her face alight as she danced along to the music.

"_So if you're lonely, why did you say you're not lonely, oh you're a silly girl..._"

She reached L, and held out her hands to him. He simply blinked back at her, confusion spreading across his face which reminded her of a small child. She grinned and took his hands herself, pulling him out of his seat so that he stood awkwardly in front of her, his hands still clasped in her own.

"_No you don't even know me, oh, you're so sweet to try, oh my, you caught my eye, a girl like you is just irresistible_!" She sang along as she pulled him towards her, placing her hand on his shoulder and then moving his hand to the side of her waist so that they were in the dancing position.

She started to lead them around the room, moving him quickly and jokingly to the beat of the song. He awkwardly moved with her, his bare feet stumbling after her own. He was aware of her warmth where his hand held her waist and he fought the urge to pull her closer to him so that their bodies would collide.

The moment was broken though as her hand slipped from his own. She moved away to pull Light from his seat, dancing with him in the same way until he was laughing along with her.

L watched them with wide eyes, his hand still tingling from her touch. Light knew just how to move with her, he was absent of the awkward stumbles and unpreparedness L had shown. L cursed himself inwardly for ever having let her dance with him in the first place. He moved back towards his seat in order to get back to work but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Hey you! I'm not finished dancing with you!" He turned to Haley, her face happy and slightly flushed from the dancing.

"You should know that dancing is not one of my strong points. Yagami-kun is a much more able partner."

"But I want to dance with you." Her smile faltered just slightly, her stubborn grip on his arm not loosening.

L looked at Light for help but the teenager simply gave a mischievous grin at the two of them.

"I am just going for a snack... Won't be long." Light announced and exited the room quickly, leaving L with a slightly desperate look on his face.

"Come on!" Haley pulled L once more into a clumsy spin which made L feel dizzy and uncomfortable; scared that this sudden motion may cause the endless amounts of cake he had consumed to make a sudden re-appearance.

She laughed at the scared look on his face and slowed down, beaming at him. The song ended and a new one began, however, the song was slower, a lilting piano tune with a woman's voice drifting out over the room.

"_You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day, lose myself in time, just thinking of your face..._"

The two of them stood opposite each other, L trying to ignore the tension building in the air between them.

"So... This was fun." He said, a slight question in his low voice, as though he wasn't quite sure what to believe.

"Yes." Haley said and suddenly she brought her eyes to meet his own, the force of her gaze hitting him much more than he dared show on the outside.

Haley stepped towards him and once more took his hand in her own, placing them in the dance position once more. However, L recognised the difference this time. Her eyes had lost their childishness but there was still a different kind of emotion lingering in the dark green pools. She smiled at him, but it was a shy smile and when she started moving, it was slower, graceful against the lilting piano.

"_You never know if you never try, to forget your past and simply be mine..._"

The song played out and gave L a new courage. He pulled her waist closer, his spidery like fingers reaching round to the small of her back.

She looked up at him as she moved closer, yet his face gave little away, his eyes looking down at her calmly. She tightened her grip on his hand and a small ghost of a smile flickered across his lips. She smiled herself, choosing to rest her head on his chest. He stopped moving when she did this but she didn't mind. Instead they stood still together, the music filling their ears,

_"I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart..._"

Haley closed her eyes, focussing on the shallow way his chest rose and fell with his breathing. L tried to steady his heartbeat as he stared down at Haley, whisps of her hair tickling his bare neck. He was confused, and scared, but happy. So happy to have her here in his arms, and it was this happiness that caused him to feel confused and scared.

All Haley could think was how much at home she felt leant against him, how safe she felt with his hand resting on her lower back. She breathed in the scent of him, strawberries and sugar and a slightly musky smell which made him seem so human to her.

"Did you two want anythi-"

Light burst into the room but stopped instantly at the sight of them. L quickly jumped away and Haley was startled backwards. Light glanced at them both, a carefully planned apology forming in his lips. Before it could be said though, Haley rushed past him and out of the room, calling as she went,

"Enough fun for you two! Get back to work!"

Light turned back towards L and recoiled slightly in shock at the sight of a blush spreading on L's usually white face.

"She is right Light-kun. There is much work to be done." He said quickly and seriously, returning to crouch back on his seat but not before pocketing Haley's iPod. He bent down over his sheets of paper, his black mop of hair falling to cover his embarrassed face.

Still stood in the doorway, Light grinned devilishly. So it was true, Violet and L were becoming even closer. Soon Kira would be able to use her to gain important information, and then... L would die.

…

**Light's a bitch, and then you die. That's my new saying, because in all honestly, he is a bit of a bitch.**

**So, if any of you guys were wondering about the songs included, they are "Whistle for the choir" by The Fratellis and "One and Only" by Adele.**

**Please review! And thanks to sincethelastday for your review! Have a virtual cookie! :D**


	5. Competition

…

The next day as the task force continued the investigation, Light pulled his seat close to L's so that the other members would not hear their conversation. L never took his eyes off the slice of cake in front of him.

"What is it Light-kun?" He asked, sensing that he was not going to enjoy the conversation about to take place.

"I was just wondering Ryuzaki, when you knew Violet before, were you two ever... Involved?"

Lights eyes shone darkly before his face resumed the picture of innocence as L's head snapped in his direction.

"I do not see how that information is relevant." He furrowed his brow.

"Well it was just last night... You were very..." Light trailed off shrugging his shoulders slightly as a smile played at his lips.

"Why is Light so interested in such a matter? Is it that you have particular hidden feelings towards me?"

L added the last question purely to annoy Light and a glint of amusement reached his eyes as he saw Light's reaction.

"I'm not gay Ryuzaki!" Light said a little too loudly and the rest of the task force turned in their direction, incredulous looks on their faces. Light gave them all a frown, an embarrassed blush spreading on his cheeks.

"Well then please refrain from making a move on me in the future then." Ryuzaki's voice was serious and deadpan but only Light could see the joking smile tugging on his lips.

"You are so full of it sometimes." He almost hissed at the detective and gave his chair a slight push. L turned an annoyed face in his direction before pushing Light's chair back.

Suddenly, a fight had broken out between them, Light throwing punches at the detective's face whilst L kicked back at the teenager.

Soichiro Yagami pounced on the two of them, pulling them apart. L wiped away the trail of blood now flowing from his nose and Light rubbed his bruised jaw as they stared each other down.

"Both of you need to grow up! This is a serious case and you can't keep bursting into random fights all the time!" Soichiro shouted at them and then let them go. They both apologised sheepishly and resumed their seats, the rest of the task force resuming their work.

After a few minutes and when he was sure he wouldn't be heard, Light leaned closer once more.

"So, are you two together then?" L glared furiously at him but Light's confidence did not waver.

"You are being absurd."

"I'll take that as a no then." Light leant back in his seat triumphantly and L stared at him, unable to give a witty response. Because it was the truth, as much as he wanted them to be, he and Haley were not currently, as Light put it, "together".

"It was just that I was thinking of asking her out... On a date, that is." Light said nonchalantly, a smug grin spreading on his lips. L tried extremely hard to contain himself but in the end he couldn't. He landed a hard kick square in Lights face, starting the fight once more.

Haley lay watching TV in her room when a knock at the door interrupted her. She opened the door to a slightly astonished looking L, dried blood covering half his face and staining the white of his shirt.

"Oh my god, what on earth happened?" She said, pulling him into the room as he frowned slightly in confusion.

"What?" L cursed himself inwardly for the way he sounded so stupid.

"You're covered in blood dumb ass!" Haley announced and L's face lit up in realisation as though he had forgotten the state he was in.

"Oh yes, I had a bit of a fight with Light."

"Oh dear, over nothing too serious I hope?" Haley's eyes grew wide with concern and L couldn't help notice how pretty she looked when she was worried. He looked down at the floor quickly.

"Erm, no. It's fine. I just came to return this." L pulled her iPod out of the pocket of his baggy jeans and Haley smiled, remembering the night before. She took it from his grasp and placed it on the bed before her face grew determined and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Thank you for that but now you must get in my bathroom!"

"Whatever for?" L frowned at her.

"To get you cleaned up of course, can't have you walking round looking like that!"

And before he could object, she pushed him into the small bathroom and started running the taps on the sink and pulling out cotton wool pads.

"Take off your shirt."

"I beg your pardon?" L looked at her as though she had asked him to jump in front of a bus.

"You heard me. You can't walk around with that bloody thing on."

"But I can just change later."

"Nonsense!" Haley gave him a defiant glare, "Now take it off or I will have to do it for you."

L blinked twice at her, a strangely pleasant feeling stirring inside him at the thought, however he obeyed her reluctantly, pulling his shirt off and standing awkwardly in the bathroom. Haley smiled pleasantly at him before snatching away the shirt and throwing it in the bin.

"Hey!"

"It would take more effort and money to wash the thing than for you to buy a new one." She said matter of factly and he crossed his arms across his pale bare chest in a slightly childish manner.

"Now let's see your face."

She wet the cotton wool and stepped closer to L, dabbing it gently around his nose and mouth in order to wash away the blood. He watched her, face serious with concentration and worry as she flicked a stray piece of hair from her eye.

Before long, L found himself shivering in the cold bathroom and she stepped back and smiled.

A"all clean! Now come on, I'll find you a shirt." Haley announced and grabbed L's hand, pulling him from the bathroom. L marvelled at her warmth and grasped at her fingers tightly before she let go to rifle through her wardrobe.

"Hmm... I must have something that you could wear... Ah!" Haley pulled out a large black baggy hoody which she used for lazy days and chucked it at L who pulled it over his head, wild black hair springing outwards as his head reappeared

.  
>"Thank you Haley-san. I appreciate your care." He said and when she realised that he was not going to attempt to tidy his hair, she started to do so herself. His black hair was messy but surprisingly soft in her fingers and she smiled slightly to herself.<p>

"I would tell you to take better care of yourself and appearance but something tells me you won't listen."

"Oh but I will _listen_, Haley-san. I just won't actually follow your orders."

She stepped back to observe the final work, cocking her head to one side slightly.

"Hmm... Actually, I think I prefer the more untamed version of you." She said and giggled as L brought his hands to his hair, ruffling it back into its normal messiness.

"Yes, I think I prefer it too." He gave her a small smile and silence fell between them, a slight tension building in the air.

"Well..." L broke it as he turned away from her, "I should be going now, goodbye Haley-san."

"Goodbye."

L wanted to turn around and tell her how he felt but he knew he wouldn't be able to. And the thought of Light approaching her so easily made his insides boil, yet he still could not bring himself to let her know. And so he opened the door and left the room, his shoulders hunched slightly more than usual under the weight of new emotions.

…

**Ok, so who here has always wanted to say the words "**_Take off your shirt.__**" **_**to L? HANDS UP!**

_***I hold up hand desperately***_

**Haha, well I figured that if I couldn't I might as well let my character live it out :P**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter in a review! And expect an insight into their past together next chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter!**

**Sincethelastday: I update so regularly because I AM THE UPDATE QUEEN! HAHAHAHA. :') No, I tend to write ahead with my fanfics so that all I need to do is check for spelling errors before updating. It means that people don't have to wait forever for the next chapter as I know how annoying that can be.**

**superstrawberryL: Cake? Did you say cake? CAKE! CAAAAAAAAKE! Thank you for the cake, I think L and I have something in common when it comes to a love for cake XD**


	6. A kiss and a date?

**Let's find out exactly what went on back at ye olde Wammy's!**  
><strong>...<strong>

******10 years ago, L and Haley 15 years old**

"L! Come with me!"

Haley appeared at L's doorway at his room at Wammy's house, her long brown hair falling around an excited face.

"Is there something wrong Haley?" L looked up from his laptop, the eerie light of it making the bags under his eyes seem more prominent in the darkness of the room.

"No, I want to show you something."

"It's after curfew, if we were to get caught..." L glanced at the clock reading just past midnight and frowned, but Haley had already snuck into his room wearing her plain white pyjamas. She grasped his hand and pulled him up.

"Aww come on! You'll like it I promise!" She smiled back at him and although L knew to be obedient, he couldn't deny the thrill she gave him with her words.

They snuck from his room and quietly moved along the corridor and climbed the stairs. Haley silently led him upwards until they reached the top floor. Once there she put a finger to her lips and then pointed upwards at the hatch door in the ceiling, leading to the attic. L burned with questions but remained obediently silent as Haley jumped up, grasping the handle and open the door downwards. All of a sudden, a retracting ladder tumbled from the hole and L's quick reaction only just caught it before it could clatter to the floor.

Haley breathed a sigh of relief and then grinned cheekily in the dark corridor, climbing the ladder quickly. L glanced worriedly around the empty corridor and then brought his eyes upwards to the hole in the ceiling. Haley's expectant face appeared, framed by her hanging hair as she gestured him to join her.

He gave a small sigh before climbing the ladder, the metal rungs cool on his bare feet. Once inside the dusty old attic, he saw Haley push open a large bay window and hold out her hand to him. His heartbeat increased and he stared at her with owly eyes as he placed his pale hand in her own.

Then with a small giggle, Haley stepped out of the window, pulling a shocked L with her. However, instead of falling from the roof and seriously injuring themselves as L had assumed, their feet landed on a flat ledge sticking out from beneath the window, big enough for them to comfortably sit on.

"Isn't this great?" Haley exclaimed as she sat herself down on the ledge, her legs swinging over the roof tiles below.

"How did you find this place?" L asked in wonder, still painfully aware of her hand in his own as he crouched beside her.

"I was... Exploring. Anyway, I thought the view would be nicer at night." She sighed softly and L pulled his gaze away from her face to look out over the English countryside, bathed in moonlight.

"Yes, the view is quite spectacular." L stated.

"It's nicer to share things like this with other people too. I wanted to share it with you."

L looked back at Haley and he was grateful for the darkness so that she wouldn't see him blush.

"Thank you." He said softly and squeezed her fingers so that she smiled, eyes glittering in the moonlight. He wanted to tell her that she was beautiful, but his words were stuck in his throat and before he knew it, the moment had passed and her head turned once more to the view.

A slight gust of wind blew messy strands of black hair into L's eyes and as he brushed them away he didn't miss the slight shiver Haley gave.

"You're cold. You should have worn more suitable clothing for outdoors." L said nodding at her thin white pyjamas.

"Yes, well some people change their clothes when they go to bed L." Haley said, motioning to his usual attire of jeans and shirt.

"Well I see no point if I don't sleep." He said raising his eyebrows at her so that she chuckled slightly, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth.

"If you want, you could use my body heat to keep yourself warm. I heard that people do that on expeditions to the arctic." L's voice was serious and calm but his insides were shaking from the suggestion. He looked out over the view once more then jumped slightly as he felt two slim arms wrap around his body. Haley held him close, her cold face nuzzling into his neck.

"You're warm." She said and L could hear the smile in her voice.

"You're beautiful."

L couldn't quite believe what had just come from his own mouth. He froze and Haley felt his body go rigid in her arms. L let his mouth drop open, searching for more words to say that would dismiss his previous ones but the silence only grew.

Suddenly Haley turned her head so that her eyes fell upon his shocked face.

"Haley, I'm sorry. That was highly inappropriate of me and-"

L's lips were cut off by her own. She held them there until he relaxed into her kiss, moving his soft lips against hers gently and welcoming flicks of her tongue with his own.  
>L's insides were on fire and he struggled to cope with the sudden rushes of emotion that threatened to consume him whole. When Haley pulled away, he stared at her incredulously, black lashes blinking in shock. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.<p>

"I think you're kind of beautiful too." She said and looked back out over the countryside.

L smiled, black eyes glistening and lips still tingling from her touch. He hadn't told her he was leaving yet. He knew he had to tell her soon as he would be leaving in just a month's time. But the night seemed so perfect, so earth shatteringly _right_ that he felt no need to spoil it with his words. And so they sat in silence until the cold became too much and they returned back inside, hand still joined and eyes still glittering.  
><strong>...<strong>

**10 years later**

L woke with a jump and found himself on the floor of his room. He cursed the way he often finally fell asleep in the most inappropriate of places. He checked his clock. He had been out for 5 hours, the first bit of sleep he had had in about a week. He rubbed his eyes, remembering his dream vividly. However, it wasn't a dream, but more like a relived memory. He would never forget that night they spent on the roof and he wondered if she never would either.

He pulled himself up from the floor and the ache in his back told him that next time he felt like passing out into sleep, he should do so on a bed and not the hard floor. He shuffled into his private surveillance room and observed the TV's. His attention was drawn to Light Yagami, stood outside Haley's door. He frowned deeply before turning on the sound. 

...

Haley opened her door and a shocked look crossed her face at the sight of Light.

"Oh, hi Light. That looks pretty nasty," She pointed to the large purpling bruise on Light's jaw, "Ryuzaki do that?" She asked, her face looking worried.

Light wondered whether he should play the macho man and mention how hard he had hit Ryuzaki back, or to play the sympathy card. In the end he chose sympathy, making his eyes wide and glassy.

"Yeah, he kicked me pretty hard." He gave a small smile and Haley cursed the way it made her melt slightly.

"Oh dear."

"So, Violet. I know this might sound a little strange..." Light began, leaning a hand against her doorframe and feigning a shy look, "But I was wondering if you maybe wanted to have dinner with me tonight? I mean, we can't leave the headquarters because I'm still under supervision but, you know..."

He brought his hand up to rub the back of his head, his perfect brown hair remaining, well…perfect. Haley raised her eyebrows at him in a slightly stunned way.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She said, an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Well I guess you could say that."

"Erm... I don't usually date younger guys..." Haley began, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"Age is just a number." Light said, his voice low and seductive. Inside her head, Haley scoffed at the cheesiness of the line but she tried to keep her face serious.

"Well, ok then, why not?" She eventually said, shrugging her shoulders slightly as Light beamed back at her.

"Great, I'll meet you at 7 then?" He said and she nodded enthusiastically before he stalked off down the corridor.

Haley stood in her doorway, slightly bemused by the whole situation before she chuckled slightly to herself and closed the door to get ready.

Light smiled to himself in the lift, knowing that it was likely that Ryuzaki had been watching what had just happened. There was also a high likelihood that Ryuzaki would be watching the date as well, full of jealousy. Light smoothed down a crease in his shirt, knowing that appearance was everything. Tonight he was going to find out L's real name and he was going to do it with the actual man watching the whole thing. He gave an evil chuckle, lips revealing perfect white teeth before he exited the lift to go get ready.

…

Sure enough, L was seeping with jealousy as he watched Light ask out Haley on a date. His grip tightened on his knees as he surveyed Light using full force of his handsome face and perfect hair, making Haley swoon with pretty words.

"Bastard." L whispered uncharacteristically and even though he was alone, he glanced around to check that no one had seen him let his emotionless guard down.

As he watched Light walk away down the corridor, L pushed his chair away from the TV's and then pushed himself so that he spun round and round. His dark eyes stared unblinking as the room whizzed past him until he became too dizzy and he came to a stop, his vision tilting back and forth.

In terms of intelligence and wit they were very close. They shared similarities in reasoning and deductive abilities. However, L finally realised that in terms of appeal to the opposite sex, Light had far more of an advantage than he did. He thought of the amber eyes and swooping brown hair falling over flawless skin compared to his pale complexion, crazy hair and scarily dark eyes.

_How could he ever compete?_

…**.**

**Awww L! You are always sexier in my eyes! Screw Light, he's far too full of himself, I'll take the geeky awkwardly cute guy over him anyday!**

**So, be a nice person and leave me a review, or I will lock you in a room with Misa for a whole day. No, make it two days :P**

**Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter!**

**Sincethelastday, superstrawberryL and Jashinistgirl you are all fabulous. And the amount of love for L taking off his shirt is incredible XD (not like I blame you)**


	7. Secrets

**How would you guys react if I updated with not just one chapter, but two? Would you worship me as update queen? Haha… no but seriously here is two new chapters, the second one is a little short but that's because the one I'm planning to upload after includes some pretty important events :P But you will have to wait and see exactly what happens in that one!**

**So enjoy! And let the date commence…**

...  
>Haley looked at her reflection in the mirror; her purple hair had been curled slightly so that it flicked around her face. She wore a black dress which was not too dressy and a green jewel necklace which brought out the colour in her eyes. She sighed slightly to herself.<p>

She knew it was wrong to use Light this way, but something told her that he deserved to be messed around a bit in order to tame that huge ego he seemed to have. Plus, in a way she was helping the investigation. She knew that if Light really was connected to Kira as L had thought, he would try to gain information from her about him.

But no matter how many times she told herself that, she couldn't deny that the real reason she was going on this silly date was to make L jealous. After they had met again, he was acting as if nothing had ever happened between them all those years ago. All those shared kisses and late nights at the orphanage seemed to have been wiped from his memory, leaving her in this awful limbo of them still being friends yet her wanting more. She felt like she was 13 all over again, when she had first realised that the feelings she was developing for the raven haired boy were more than just friendly appreciation.

She frowned at the woman staring back at her and then jumped slightly at the knock at the door. Light had arrived.

…

Upstairs, L watched them enter the kitchen, Light dressed in a nice shirt and jeans and Haley in black dress which showed off all her curves. He yearned to wrap his arms around her waist once more.

Light was making a big show of the fact that he could cook, throwing pans around and talking excitedly about pasta in a way which made Haley giggle. She watched him prepare the pasta and L observed, becoming slightly bored and annoyed at their meaningless small talk. When they sat down to eat, Light poured them each some wine, which Haley raised her eyebrows at in an impressed way.

"My, my, Light, you certainly know how to wine and dine a lady." She smiled and took a sip of the dark red liquid, sneaking a glance at the surveillance camera in the corner of the room as she did so.

Oh yes, there was no denying that L would be watching this.

Light was also thinking about L watching the date as he ate his pasta, wondering how he was going to get Violet to talk without L realising exactly what she was saying. The first step in his plan was to get Violet drunk, and as the meal went on, he realised that this would not be difficult. By the time he served a chocolate mousse desert, Violet was swaying in her seat, her eyes distant and her speech slightly slurred.

"Have you enjoyed our date Violet?" Light asked her across the table, perfectly sober and under control.

"Violet?" She frowned slightly and Light raised his eyebrows. "Oh yes!" She continued as if remembering something important, "I have had a lovely time Light. Thank you."

She hiccupped and brought a dainty hand to her mouth in apology, a smile spreading on her lips.

"I've had a great time too." He said, looking up at her in the dimmed light of the dining room. "You are looking really beautiful." He added and noted the blush his words caused on her cheeks.

"Oh... Thank you!" She said, giving another hiccup. Light saw that he had her in his grasp and he leaned forward across the table.

"Hey, shall we play a game?" He said, his voice low.

He saw Violet's eyes turn wide and excited.

"Let's call it the secrets game. I will tell you a secret, and then you must tell me one that relates to the secret I told you. Understand?" Light used his kindest grin at her and she nodded. "I'll go first then..." Light pretended to contemplate which secret to tell before openly looking at the surveillance camera. "It's not fair that someone else should get to hear my secret, I'll come whisper it to you." Light nodded at the surveillance camera before standing and bending down by Violet.

Haley was aware she was slightly drunk. She had almost stumbled over her logic when he had called her Violet earlier and she knew that if she hadn't remembered that it was her fake name in time, she could have gotten herself in trouble. And now here was Light, beautifully handsome and full of charm leaning right close to her face. He whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin and making her cheeks flush as he revealed his secret.

"When I was younger I had an imaginary friend named George who I used to talk to all the time." Light stood, moving his lips away from Haley's ear. "Now your turn, a secret which relates to that one."

She looked up at him and bit her lip in thought. The booze was making her head all fuzzy and nothing much was coming to mind at all. She gestured to Light and he brought his head close so that she could whisper her own secret.

"When I was younger I had a _real_ friend and we kissed on a roof." She said and smiled gleefully at the childishness of the secret. Light kept his face close to her own, his eyebrows raised.

"Who was this friend?" He asked, carefully choosing a innocently curious tone of voice.

"I do not know his name." Haley replied and she didn't miss the flash of annoyance that passed over Light's face before he became composed again.

"And do you always go round kissing strangers on roofs?" He asked, a hint of humour in his voice.

"Oh no, he was no stranger."

"And yet you did not know his name?"

"No one knows his name... So maybe you should stop trying to figure it out Light Yagami." Haley kept her voice playful but Light did not miss the unmistakable soberness of her meaning. He felt his insides boil with rage, knowing that it would be useless to try and get any information from her now.

But he wasn't going to let L win this round quite so victoriously. So with a meaningful glance up at the surveillance camera, he brought his lips crashing down on Haley's in a fiercely passionate kiss which quite literally took her breath away. Her eyes fell closed as she let herself get swept away in the sensation of his touch. But suddenly she remembered the surveillance camera, and the man that would surely be watching on the other end. The man who held her heart. She realised this was going too far. With a firm push, Haley removed Light's lips from hers, holding him away from her.

"Light, I'm sorry but I can't." She said quietly, her face sad with apology.

Light, unused to rejection, felt a swell of anger build up within him, however he knew how important it was that he remain calm.

"No... It's me who should be sorry, I shouldn't have done that and I apologise." He stared down at her with eyes that Haley could have sworn were honest. She smiled up at him gently.

"It's ok. But I think both of us knew that things would end up this way." Haley stood from her seat and to Light's surprise, pulled him into a friendly embrace. When she pulled away he smiled at her and she left the room feeling tired from the whole experience.

…

L had watched Light whisper Haley his secret and had cursed the fact that his microphones couldn't pick up his voice. He agitatedly drummed his fingers on the edge of desk, watching carefully as Haley then revealed her secret.

L wasn't worried, there was little that Haley knew that would be of much use to Kira, and even then he doubted she would reveal what she did know. However, it did not satisfy L, who's burning curiosity was dying to know what secret she could have revealed to Light.  
>The position of the camera meant that he also couldn't see Light's reaction, making it even more infuriating.<p>

L had bitten down the skin of his thumb so much it was now bleeding, and oblivious to the childishness of the action, he sucked on his thumb to dispel the blood.

On the TV screens, his eyes met Light's for a brief second, making L freeze before he watched Light Yagami lean closer to Haley and kiss her.

L was unable to look away from the kiss, or more importantly, away from Haley as he saw with dismay that she seemed to be kissing Light back just as much as he was passionately kissing her.

L's thumb dropped from his mouth in disappointment. He turned away from the screens, no longer wanting to see something that affected him so much. When he finally built up the courage to glance once more, he saw Haley embrace Light in a hug, a small smile on her lips.

So this was how it was. L knew not to get so emotional over the situation. His depression would only reduce his reasoning skills and would be no help to the Kira case. But he couldn't erase the image of their lips colliding in his mind, and it was tearing him apart.

…

**Even the world's greatest detective can be a little mistaken at times it seems! And onto the next chapter…**


	8. Jealous?

**...**

"L, are you ok? You seem a little down?" Haley asked as she lay out across the sofa in the investigation room, once more bored so choosing to observe them work. She turned her head from the ceiling to gaze upon the hunched over detective, pushing a lone strawberry around his plate.

"There is nothing for you to concern yourself about Violet-san." He said in a low voice and even Light looked up from the file he was studying to give the detective a wary look.

"Don't be silly, I don't have to be a world class detective to see that something is bothering you." Haley pushed herself up on her elbows to give him a disproving look.

"Yes well I am only human; certain things may bother me at certain times." L was refusing to look up at his plate, his solemn eyes unblinking and empty.

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows although he never saw and after a while, she realised he wasn't going to reply. She gave an exasperated sigh and dropped her head back onto the sofa, hair falling around her head like a spiky purple halo.

"I think he's a little bit upset that we went on a date and didn't inform him first." Light said bluntly, and L tilted his head slightly at the hint of annoyance he caught in Light's tone.

"Is that true?" Haley pushed herself up again in shock.

"I do feel a little left out of the proceedings considering you are both friends of mine." L replied and finally brought his black orbs up to glance at the two of them.

"It was just one date, Ryuzaki. Nothing more." Haley said, giving her head a slight shake.

"You sound as if you plan to do nothing more about the situation too, am I right?" L tried to keep the hope from showing on his face.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. As good as a friend Light is... I don't think we are quite compatible in that way." Haley frowned slightly and L tried not to chuckle as Light shuffled awkwardly in his seat. Suddenly he remembered the kiss they had shared and his happy mood vanished.

"That's strange, you two seemed pretty involved on the date." The kiss replayed once more.

"I figured you would be watching. You do know that's a little creepy." Haley said and L simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I needed to keep Light under constant supervision. And that includes any intimate dates he may choose to take part in." Haley heard Light give a slightly tired sigh.

"Yes well, as involved as we may have been on the date, I still don't think we are much more than friends Ryuzaki." Haley dared not glance at Light, who was refusing to look at either of them and was shuffling his papers in a slightly frustrated way. L also noticed and a slight smile appeared on his face.

"Am I right in deducing that Light-kun was rejected?" He couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice and it was returned with a fierce look on Light's side. Haley cringed under the awkwardness of the situation and the complete obliviousness L portrayed when both Light and Haley were so uncomfortable. "And I always thought you were so popular with the ladies."

"Right, that's it Ryuzaki!" Light exploded, slamming the file down on the desk and attracting the attention of all the other task force members, "You are going the right way for another punch!" He said, his fists balling up as if in preparation.

"Oh god, not again!" Matsuda exclaimed in a slightly exasperated way from across the room.

"You shouldn't let your pride get wounded so easily Light." L said, calm as ever before slipping the strawberry into his mouth, "Although maybe your macho man act is your attempt at winning back the females... Especially those you couldn't quite win before..."

"Why you-" Light took a swing at the smug looking L, who pushed his seat away just in time to dodge it, sending Light flailing and giving L a chance to punch him in the stomach. Haley sat up in shock and the task force members rushed to the two fighting males as Light brought his fist crashing into L's face.

"For God's sake, can you two go for five minutes without fighting or getting at each other over who is Kira!" Matsuda shouted, surprising everyone with his force then blushing and shying away as they all stared at him in shock.

"Sorry." L said, "Highly unprofessional of me to bring up something like that whilst we are working on the case." He nodded at the rest if the task force members before crouching back on his seat and rifling through his papers.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, just let my anger get the better of me." Light said and they all resumed their work.

Haley stared once more at the ceiling high above her. Had she sensed jealousy in L's words? She smiled slightly to herself.

…

**Right, so next chapter, I promise you something to change between L and Haley. Because I simply can't keep them away from each other any longer! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!**

**superstrawberryL: You're baked goods were happily received and are now taking up residence in my stomach XD And ooh, yes I can't wait to read the update, I'll be starting on my own BBXOC soon as well :P**

**sincethelastday: I hope you liked the date, I actually found it quite difficult to write :/ And I also promise another flashback to their wammy's house days in a future chapter :D**

**I really appreciate you reviewing, it makes me feel that I must be doing something right at least so please review some more!**

**Hint for next chapter: There will be cake.**


	9. Sugar sweet

**It all changes here…**

After L had ensured that Light was fully asleep and wouldn't attempt anything suspicious, he changed the image on the surveillance TV's and rewound back to the fateful night of their date.

This time he did not look away and sure enough, he saw the push that Haley gave Light, the apology forming on her lips for the rejection.

L chuckled to himself. How had he been foolish enough to miss it before? This was viewing gold dust. Feeling slightly more merry than he had done previously, L decided to take a trip to the kitchen in order to treat himself to the strawberry cream cake he had seen Watari purchase earlier.

He exited the lift into the large lounge area which joined to the kitchen area and jumped slightly as a shock of messy purple hair and tired green eyes popped up from behind one of the sofas.

"Oh, it's you L." A quiet voice came from behind the sofa as Haley pushed herself upwards further, revealing her black pyjama vest top. "I mean, of course it's you, who else would be awake at 4 in the morning?" She rolled her eyes at him and then grinned as he shuffled towards her.

"You couldn't sleep?"

"No, I was having nightmares." Haley looked away, not wanting to reveal the nightmares she kept having of her burning home.

"That's unfortunate." L said but pushed it no further. Haley scratched the back of her head, her hair sticking out at odd angles from the tossing and turning she had done in her sleep.

"Well, seeing as we are both awake, do you wanna do something?" She blinked up at him.

"Actually, I was just on my way for some cake, would you like some?" L asked and then gave her a confused look as her eyes lit up.

"Oh, L, I know what we could do! We could bake a cake!" She leapt up from the sofa and L diverted his gaze from her bare legs in her pyjama shorts.

"Haley-san, I don't understand. Watari always makes sure there is a good supply of cakes, there is no need for us to bake one." Haley rolled her eyes at him again and smiled.

"No, silly, we do it for fun!"

"For fun?" L brought a finger to his lips to bite down on the skin. His mind wandered to the first fun thing she had suggested, which had inevitably led to them embracing.

"Come on!" Haley had already turned towards the kitchen, so did not see L's blush at the memory.

When he followed her, she started to pull out all the different ingredients and cooking equipment, whilst he stood in the doorway, hands firmly pushed into his pockets.

"You could help, you know." Haley turned to raise her eyebrows at him and he startled slightly, shuffling towards her.

"Measure out this sugar, and I'm watching you so no adding more than what's necessary."

"You know me too well." L said, his face serious in concentration as he measured out the right amount of sugar.

They made the cake mixture quickly, Haley guiding L where he was clueless. Once it was in the oven, she caught his eye and grinned.

"Shall we make some icing?" She asked and she saw L's face light up like a small child's. She gave a small laugh and passed him the icing sugar.

"You make it up, I'll see if there is any food colouring we can colour it with." Haley moved to look in all the cupboards and finding none, she turned back to L.

"Bloody hell, L!" She shouted, her hands falling on her hips. L's face was covered in icing sugar from where he had clearly been eating it straight from the packet.

"Give me that!" She snatched it off him and he licked the remaining white powder from his lips guiltily.

"I'm sorry, I got a little distracted." L said calmly, blinking those wide eyes bashfully and making Haley want to give him a hug. Instead she gave him a push. L's shocked face turned slightly cheeky as he gave her a small shove back. In revenge, Haley dove her hand into the box of icing sugar and then threw a handful straight in L's face. The detective coughed and opened his eyes, which were now large dark circles against a ghostly powder white face.

"Once is once." He said calmly before grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it in Haley's direction. She gasped as her dark purple hair turned white and then all hell broke loose in the kitchen.

They dodged and darted each other as globs of butter and sprinklings of sugar were hurled in each other's direction. Haley laughed amid the chaos and L could not help but grin along as the war continued.

Suddenly, Haley grabbed the icing sugar box and ran from the room, narrowly dodging an egg which splatter off the door. L chased after her with a pot of sugar in hand and as he entered the room he saw her stand on top of one of the sofas, smiling in a challenging way and waiting for his move.

He ran towards her, throwing sugar all over the place and soon he had reached the sofa. In an attempt to dodge his oncoming attack Haley leaned back against the sofa, and as L finally crashed onto the seat, her eyes turned wide in realisation that the sofa was falling backwards. She gave a yelp as she crashed to the floor and gasped when she felt L fall on top of her heavily. The box of icing sugar fell, leaving a sweet white cloud in the air around them. As the powder cleared, L looked down at Haley's laughing face, messy with food and full of joy.

Haley stopped laughing when she caught L's eye. He lay over her, the tips of his dark hair tinged white from flour. His face was serious but his eyes were bright, black pools staring into her own green ones. She lifted a hand to wipe away a small amount of butter smeared on his cheek, fully aware that he was yet to move from his position on top of her.

All of a sudden, L moved his face closer, his wide eyes still open as Haley closed the rest of the distance and brought their lips in contact. L savoured the sweetness of the icing sugar on her lips, he couldn't get enough of it, get enough of her. Haley brought a hand to rest in the tangles of his hair, feeling the warmth of his body against her own and the soft moisture of his lips. She had missed the taste of him for so long.

A loud beeping interrupted their kiss and L looked around curiously.

"Our cake is ready." Haley smiled, blushing as he looked back down at her.

"Oh... Yes." L moved himself from on top of her and held out a hand to help her up, his face suddenly shy. She let him pull her up but held onto his hand tightly so that he wouldn't let go. He acknowledged her with a smile, his dark eyes glistening in the bright artificial light.

"Come on." She pulled him towards the kitchen and then pulled their cake from the oven, golden brown and steaming.

"It's perfect!" She announced and glanced at L. However, he wasn't looking at the cake, but at her.

"Yes, perfect." He replied and unable to resist his cuteness anymore, Haley pulled him in for another kiss.

…

**Finally! It's about time these two got together! :D**

**Thank you to my loyal reviewers, sincethelastday and superstrawberryL, you are both amazing.**

**Please review and expect another update tomorrow :P**


	10. Too long

**...**

Haley woke in her own bed the next morning, still messy with food although someone had at least attempted to clean her face. She guessed that she must have finally fallen asleep and that L must have brought her back up.

She instantly took a shower, washing globs of butter and sticky sugar from her hair and wearing a wide smile in memory of the night before.

L still liked her. L still liked her. L still liked her. She giggled to herself like a silly schoolgirl, images of his raven hair and smooth pale skin filling her mind.  
>Once dressed she made her way to the investigation room and found the task force working as usual.<p>

"Good morning Violet!" Matsuda chimed, a wide smile on his lips as Aizawa frowned at him.

"Good morning everyone." She replied and they acknowledged her with smiles and nods. Her eyes fell on L, who smiled in her direction bashfully before hurriedly turning back to his work in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm going shopping." She announced.

"Make sure Watari goes with you." L said seriously.

"I think I can manage one shopping trip on my own." She huffed and he swung round to stare at her.

"Are you forgetting that you are wanted by mob bosses?"

"What?" Light exclaimed and the rest of the task force also turned to her in astonishment.

"Only in England." She shrugged as though talking about the weather.

"These are very powerful people Violet-san. They will have connections all over the world looking for you."

"Ryuzaki, why is Violet wanted by mob bosses?" Light asked and L brushed his question away with a sweep of his hand.

"This is nothing that concerns you Yagami-kun."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"I'll call Watari down for you."

"No you bloody won't."

"Watari, can you please assist Violet on her shopping trip." L spoke into the microphone and turned back to a furious Haley. "Everything I do is just for your safety."

"L! I can't believe I kissed you."

"What?" All members of the task force said simultaneously before turning astonished eyes towards L. He blinked twice at her, his face remaining carefully inexpressive.

"You two kissed?" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Matsuda!" Aizawa and Soichiro Yagami both shouted in unison.

"Yes we kissed, but I didn't realise he had become so controlling when I kissed him." Violet announced, stubbornly crossing her arms across her chest.

"Wait a minute, let's think logically here..." Light stood up, "Are you trying to tell us that you wouldn't kiss me, but you would kiss him?"

Haley rolled her eyes at him and L raised his eyebrows,

"Why do you sound so shocked Yagami-kun? Even you suggested your own homosexual preferences towards me-"

"I suggested no such thing! You are the one who said that!"

"What the hell? Is Light gay?" Haley piped and before the room could fall into further chaos there was a loud bang as Soichiro brought his fist slamming down on his desk, sending the whole group of people into a stunned silence.

"We are trying to catch a killer here!" He shouted, eyes burning into each person and causing them to look away ashamed.

"Miss Violet? Did you want me to accompany you?" Watari appeared at the door and Haley turned to him in shock.

"It seems I have no choice in the matter." She said quietly and then stalked out of the room, leaving the men to stare after her incredulously.

"I didn't expect L to be such a ladykiller." Matsuda muttered then silenced after frowns from everyone in the room besides L himself.

…

Late that night, Haley stood awkwardly outside of L's door, shuffling her feet. She brought a hand up to knock but the door was flung open before she could do so, revealing an expectant L.

"I saw you out here in the surveillance cameras." He said to her shocked expression and she frowned.

"Seriously, you need to stop doing that, it's creepy."

"Oh." He brought a thumb to his lips and she smiled to show him she was joking.

"Can I come in?" She asked and a second passed before he stepped back, allowing her entry into his room.

She observed the tidy room, neat apart from a used plate which she guessed had once held cake.

"I came to apologise." She said, sitting timidly on the edge of his bed. L looked down at her and noticed how small she looked, so completely vulnerable. "I shouldn't have snapped at you earlier, I know you were only trying to protect me. I suppose I just kind of got a little sick of being here all the time and not having independence."

L moved over and climbed onto the bed beside her, lowering himself into a crouch.

"You are forgiven, you're outburst was completely understandable considering your frustrations. I also apologise for not understanding that at the time." He said in his low monotone and then he brought his head down to rest his forehead on his knees, hiding his face from view. "I really like you Haley. And if I wasn't so inexperienced with such emotions then I may have gone as far to say I love you." His voice came from behind his hair and she watched him, curled up in a ball with his hair sticking up wildly. Just like a hedgehog, he thought and smiled to herself. L continued,  
>"However, since I have never felt this way before, I cannot for sure tell whether it is love I am feeling."<p>

"I love you." Haley said, resting a hand on his hunched over shoulders. His head raised slightly to reveal two wide eyes looking up at her.

"So please explain what love feels like so I am able to understand it myself." L said and Haley froze for a moment in thought before looking away.

"Love is... Not being able to get that certain someone out of your mind, and when the phone rings or there is a knock at the door, love is what makes us hope that they are the one on the other end. I think love is just a strong emotional connection with someone, therefore making you want to never let them go, making you want to spend your whole life with them. Love is enjoying the person they are," Haley stared back at L once more, who was gazing widely at her back, "Whether it be the craziness of their hair," She ruffled his hair lightly, "or the kindness in their soul which reaches out to a friend in need."

Haley's eyes turned sad at the thought of her burning home, her dead family and the sleek black car sent to whisk her far away. "At least, that is what love is to me." She said and she lay back in the bed with a small smile. L remained still where he crouched, frozen in realisation.

Then he uncurled himself from his ball, lying backwards next to Haley on the bed, his head turning to face her.

"With the evidence you produced then I can deduce that there is a 90% possibility I am in love with you." He said it so seriously and Haley had to raise her eyebrows.

"Only 90%? Hmm... Maybe it's up to me to help you add that further 10%..." And with that she kissed him once gently on the lips. His eyes glistened back at her.

"95%" He said and another, longer kiss was placed on his lips. "Alright, I think it's pretty safe to say that I love you now."

He smiled softly at her and she leapt on top of him, lips crashing together in a moment of pure joy. His hands slid around her waist, feeling her warmth beneath his fingers. His hands brushed over the area where her shirt separated from her jeans and in the second it took for their bare skin to touch, shocks of passion roared through his veins. Nothing mattered but her in this moment, her and him.

She stopped kissing him and started to pull off her shirt, her purple hair falling across her bare pale skin and black bra. His hands ran up her stomach to flutter over her breasts, his touch like electricity on her skin.

"L... I have waited for you so long." She said, breathless as she helped him pull off his own shirt, her fingertips brushing over his toned pale chest. "For too long."

"I know Haley. I know..." L sat and brought his lips quickly on hers and after what seemed like forever, they let their passion take over.

…

Haley woke with her head resting across L's bare chest and turned sleepy eyes up to the awake man. He had been so content watching her sleep, the peaceful way her head rose and fall with his breathing and the tickle of her hair when she moved. And now, as she turned sleepy green eyes up at him, he felt that he could ever be more content than what he felt right now.

"Good morning." He said quietly and she pushed herself upwards so that she could rest her head on his shoulder instead.

"Have you been up all night? You could have just moved me and gone and done some work if you wanted to." Haley said.

"I didn't want to disturb you. You looked very peaceful, and even your REM sleep seemed to show no signs of those nightmares you have been having recently." Haley realised it was true, that night had been the first night in a long time where the fire nightmares had not shown. Suddenly, a small realisation hit her.

"Hey, I only mentioned that nightmare once, how did you know it was recurring?" She furrowed her brow up at him and he leaned his head so that messy bangs of hair covered his face.

"Answer me!" She demanded, shoving him gently.

"Well, sometimes on the surveillance cameras I watched you sleep, and you always tossed and turned then."

"L! You watched me sleep!" Haley exclaimed and he nodded, finally looking up from beneath his raven hair. He prepared himself for the "that's so creepy" lecture but instead found Haley smiling fondly at him.

"You really do love me, don't you?" She said and he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I suppose I really do." 

**Thank you for your reviews! HAVE A LOLLIPOP EACH. :D**

**Sincethelastday: It's nice to know that my updates make your day bearable XD I'm just glad people are reading it, never mind actually enjoying it!**

**superstrawberryL: Your daily treats make me happy :D I hope you enjoyed a bit more love going on in this chapter, because things may take a change in the next… D:**


	11. Reality hits

…

"The killing patterns associated with Yotsuba are far too similar to Kira, just look at these deaths Ryuzaki." Light pointed at his computer screen and L moved his chair close to observe.

"You're right, Light. Yotsuba has definitely become involved with Kira, as we suspected." He turned to the rest of the task force, "Everyone! We need to focus our investigation on the employees of Yotsuba, obviously focussing on those with higher power within the company. Mogi, would you be able to get me a list of everyone working at their Japan headquarters?" L turned to the silent bulky man and he nodded in reply.

"Good. The rest of you need to keep investigating trends in the killings." L then turned back to his own private laptop, quickly tapping away at the keys. After several hours of work, he caught Light looking at him from across the desk.

"Is there something wrong Light-kun?" He asked, his mirror like eyes staring up at him.

"Oh no, it's just that you seem a little different today, that's all." Light looked back at his work but L seemed unable to let it go, tilting his head slightly in a perplexed way.

"Different?"

"Yeah, I can't quite explain it... Happier I suppose." Light shrugged, almond shaped eyes boredly scanning the sheet of paper in front of him.

"It is no lie when I do express that I am feeling slightly uplifted today, Light. Have you been observing me?"

A flash of annoyance crossed Light's face and he swore that if Ryuzaki tried to turn this round to him having homosexual tendencies again he would scream. However, L said something equally as annoying,

"Almost like Kira would observe his enemy." Light glanced up wearily at the bright eyed detective.

"I am not Kira, Ryuzaki. Please stop saying that."

"I did not say you were Kira, I merely implied it." L said slightly smugly, biting down on his thumb.

"Then please stop implying it."

"I will when I stop believing it is true." L said and Light's fists curled into a ball under the table. He knew that L was simply trying to wind him up again, to make him angry so that he would lash out and give him even more ammunition with his Kira suspicions.

"And I was not observing you, I simply noticed a difference in your behaviour." Light couldn't resist a small smile as he continued, "Could it be because you spent the night with Violet last night?"

L's gaze turned steely and behind him, he heard Matsuda yelp as he spilled coffee down himself in shock. Light raised his eyebrows,

"I saw her in the lift leaving your floor this morning as I came down here."

Matsuda gave another whine of shock, eyes wide as he rubbed the spilled coffee on his shirt.

"Matsuda!" Aizawa was once again shouting at him and L didn't have to turn round to know that Matsuda was blushing.

"Sorry... Just difficult to think about L and Violet, you know..."

"Show some respect Matsuda! You too Light, it's none of our business how Ryuzaki spends his free time." Soichiro Yagami announced, sounding tired of the situation already.

L himself had regained his composure, acting indifferent as he started to stack the sugar cubes from a nearby bowl onto the desk in a neat tower.

"Yes, I do not deny spending the night with Violet, however, I do believe that what happens in my personal life should not affect the work conducted on this case." He said, his voice serious as he shot Light with an empty black stare.

Light bowed his head in apology but L did not miss the fierce look still in his eye in response to L's gaze. How very like Kira not to back down, L thought and returned to his tower.

His mind drifted to Haley and he only just managed to keep his face straight, delicately placing one more cube onto the swaying tower. He hadn't intended on letting the task force, and especially Light, know about his growing relationship with Haley, more for her own safety rather than anything else. However, he had taken the right precautions to erase any data that may lead Kira to her real name, ensuring her safety for a short time at least.

The tower fell, scattering sugar across the desk and L picked several up to drop in his already sweetened tea. But he could not underestimate Kira, and her life was at stake. His eyes fell on the teenage boy before him, who continued with his work unaware. L had been foolish in the past by not fully appreciating Kira's intelligence and now that Haley was involved, things seemed far too risky. Was he only being selfish by keeping her here?

His mood dampened slightly under realisation and he sipped the sweet coffee. It tasted unusually sickly on his tongue and a small frown reached his lips. He pushed his chair back and leapt upwards, shuffling out of the room and leaving the rest of the task force to their work.

Only Light watched him walk away, confusion on his face. _What happened to L's good mood?_ He thought to himself as the detective closed the door behind him.

Once out of the way of the others, L called Watari.

"Watari... I need you to do something for me."

"Certainly, what do you need?" The older man's voice came down the other end.

"I need you to set up a file system which can only be accessed by my own personal laptop."

"Are you conducting some secret research Ryuzaki?"

"Yes... But it isn't related to the Kira case, I will work on it in my spare time. It's important that this is kept secret from the other task force members and from Violet-san." L said, and there was a brief pause from Watari.

"I understand. I'll set it up immediately."

"Thank you Watari, your help is greatly appreciated." L hung up the phone and then stood in the empty, quiet corridor. He closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh, sadness threatening to consume him over his proposed plan. Forgive me Haley, he thought before hurriedly walking back into the investigation room.

...

**L what are you planning? :P**

**Anyways, my gosh I love everyone who had read this story so far, including everyone who has added it to their favourite stories or even better, added me as one of their favourite authors (*happy squeal!* THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!) **

**But as always, reviews are my favourite!**

**Thanks to **_**sincethelastday**_** and **_**superstrawberryL**_** (P.S. you're right, I do need to start eating healthier haha!)**

**And also thanks to my more recent reviewers **_**Tenkami**_** (I know what you mean about L dying, it sucked, but then I also loved Near so I was happy either way :P ), **_**CaribbeanTrinidadian**_** and **_**akatsuki's-chick**_**.**

**I think you are all super duper fabulous :'D**


	12. Sleep and Memories

**Bahhhhhh! I didn't update yesterday… I give up my title as update queen! XD Yeah, I was a bit busy yesterday, but I managed to go shopping and get myself an L shirt in the anime shop near where I live so it was a good day overall I think :P**

**Anyway, on with the story…**

…  
>"Are you feeling alright?"<p>

Haley lay face down across L's bed, her head dangling over the edge to look at L, crouched on the floor with his laptop. He looked up from the screen and Haley noticed the bags under his eyes had become more prominent over the last few days, giving him a much more sickly look than he usually showed.

"Yes, I feel fine Haley-san." His voice was tired and quiet.

"How long has it been since you slept?" She gave him a concerned look.

"Erm, well... I suppose I might have slept an hour two days ago...or was it three?" L tried to work it out in his head but Haley had heard enough, pushing herself up on the bed.

"L! Get some sleep immediately!" She demanded but he merely dropped his eyes back to his glowing laptop screen.

"There is too much work to be done presently."

"But you have to sleep!" Haley leapt from the bed and came to stand beside him. He slammed the laptop screen closed quickly and Haley gave a suspicious glare. _What are you hiding?_ She thought, but then quickly dispelled the thought to focus on the matter at hand.

"Come on." She said slightly more softly, holding out a hand to him. He blinked at her hand, knawing on his thumb in an apprehensive way. She smiled at his nervous face. "I don't bite."

"I beg to differ after what you did to me last night in bed." L said and Haley let her mouth drop open in shock.

"Take my bloody hand you cheeky bugger!" She announced and he gave her a cheeky grin before placing his slender pale fingers on her own. She pulled him upwards and then led him to the bed.

She pulled back the covers and motioned for him to climb in. He stared defiantly back and she almost expected him to throw a small tantrum like a child not willing to accept his bedtime. However, he remained obedient, and with an unsure frown, he climbed onto the mattress, settling in his crouch position.

"Ah! No, you have to sleep properly, not those weird little naps you take whilst crouching. Lie down!"

Haley pushed the detective's shoulders gently so that he lost his balance and fell back, eventually straightening the curved back as he lay straight on the mattress. However, it wasn't long lived as Haley watched to her dismay, L lie on his side and curl into a ball even tighter than his crouched seating position, long arms wrapped protectively around his curled up legs. From the pillow, his dark eyes stared up at her, seeming very vulnerable all of a sudden.

"Well I suppose that's as good as it's gonna get." Haley sighed then pulled the covers over him, tucking them in around his neck. "Now sleep."

"I am not sure that you fully understand the concept of sleep onset insomnia, Haley. Sleep doesn't come quite as easily for me as it does for you." His serious voice spewing information seemed out of place for the curled up image Haley saw lying before her.

"Well then I will wait with you until you do fall asleep." She said and climbed over him before tucking herself into his bed next to him. He turned over to face her, his black hair flattened against the pillow on one side and falling messily over his face. She reached a hand out over the duvet and after a second, he unwrapped one of his own arms so that his fingers could tangle with hers.

"Sweet dreams L." Haley leaned over and kissed him lightly on the forehead. When she moved back she found L's eyes closed and his breathing heavy. His face was relaxed and calm, only his dark eyelashes twitching as sleep finally consumed him.

Haley watched him for a long time before her mind wandered and she found herself thinking of the first time the two of them had met.  
><strong>...<strong>**  
><strong>**17 years ago, aged 8.**

"This will be your room from now on Haley." Watari said, placing the small girl's heavy suitcase down on her bed. Haley looked about the plain room with wide emerald eyes.

"It's very nice." She said politely, never forgetting her manners, "Will my brother have a room nearby?"

Watari looked sadly down at her, her hands nervously twisting the hem of her dress.

"Haley... I'm sorry. I thought you already knew. Your brother won't be staying here at the orphanage." He lowered himself to one knee so that he was level with Haley's face.

"Why?" Haley couldn't understand; why was her older brother not staying with her? He had promised to protect her when their parents had died in the car crash.

"He is going to be staying with your aunty and uncle. They said they would only be able to take care of one of you, so you were recommended to live here instead." Watari said and Haley blinked, frowning slightly.

"Aunty and uncle are nasty. Their house smells like smoke and alcohol and sometimes when we were staying with them and we were naughty they would hit us. My brother won't want to live with them. Please let him stay here with me instead..." She pleaded with him, eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry Haley, it's out of our control. But your brother can still visit you here as much as he wants." Watari pulled the little girl into a hug as she started to cry. Once she had calmed down, Watari left her to unpack her things.

She sadly folded up her clothes, her mind full of memories of her dead parents and lost brother. She wondered if she would ever be happy again.

From across the corridor, a pair of dark eyes peeked from behind the door. L watched through his slightly open doorway as the new girl unpacked all her belongings in the room opposite to his own. Suddenly she looked up and caught his eye, causing him to slam the door shut quickly. A second or two passed before a few light knocks were made on the other side of the door. L made an unpleasant face then opened his door only slightly.

The girl stood on the other side, her face tear streaked beneath long brown hair. She stared up at him, thinking what a strange boy he looked with his wild black hair and dark eyes against pale skin. She couldn't help but feel nervous of him, as though he were a ghost and not quite real.

"Yes?" He asked in a slightly rude tone but Haley seemed unaffected.

"Hello, I'm Haley. What's your name?" She said quietly and L widened his eyes slightly. He had been expecting her to tell him to stop spying on her, like most of the other kids did when they caught him staring. But instead she was being nice, even smiling at him a little.

"Well... Erm... I'm L." He said and opened the door a little more, revealing that he was wearing a plain white shirt and baggy jeans.

"L? Just the letter?" She furrowed her brow at him.

"Yes, it's just L." He said blankly and Haley couldn't help but think what a serious little boy he was.

"How old are you?"

"8"

"Me too!" Haley gave him a big grin and L refrained from telling her that being the same age as someone is not something that should be necessarily exciting.

"Are your feet not cold?" She surprised him by asking, pointing down at his bare toes poking out from beneath his jeans. He self consciously brought one foot up to rub it against the side of his other leg.

"No, my feet are fine. I just don't like socks."

"Oh, ok then. Have you been here at the orphanage long?" She met his eye and L was surprised when she actually held his gaze, when so many often looked away under his empty stare.

"7 months." He replied and Haley smiled.

"I just got here today, could you show me round?"

L opened his mouth to protest but before he could utter a single word, the small girl had grasped his hand and was pulling him from the safety of his room, his door closing shut behind him.

"I'm so glad to have made a friend already, I was frightened that nobody would want to be my friend." Haley babbled as she pulled the perplexed boy behind her. L raised his eyebrows at the word, "friend" and then brought a thumb to his lips in thought.

"We are friends?" He asked and she whirled around to face him, almost colliding with him but stopping just short.

"Yeah, you're my friend, L." Her green eyes glistened and L gave a rare smile.

"You are my first friend."

"Really?" She looked confused, as though she didn't quite believe that the peculiar looking boy before her was incapable of having any friends. He nodded seriously, strands of his hair falling across his blank eyes.

"That's awfully sad." She said, her voice full of pity. L, however, didn't seem to register the emotion in her voice.

"Sad? I don't think it is. I prefer being alone." L said dropping the thumb from his mouth.

"Oh." Haley looked hurt and her hand slipped from L's. "Would you prefer to not be friends with me? Is that what you are saying?"

L looked up suddenly at Haley, his eyes wide.

"No! I wasn't implying that. I would very much like to be your friend."

Haley's face transformed instantly into a smile and she grasped at his hand once more.

"Well come on then L, let's go explore!"

**...**

Haley smiled fondly at the memory and she snuggled close to L so that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. She looked at his sleeping face and saw the older, wearier version of that 8 year old boy. Her best friend.

Suddenly, she remembered the suspicious way in which he had closed his laptop, almost as though there was something he didn't want her to see. Curiosity got the better of her and Haley untangled her fingers from L and quietly crawled across the bed, reaching down for his laptop on the floor. She opened it up and was greeted with a password locked screen. She frowned_, how typical of L_, she thought. She didn't dare attempt the password, knowing that he probably had a very strong security system set up for it and she returned the laptop to the floor. She looked over at the sleeping L. _What are you hiding L?_

…

**Right, firstly for the people who left me some fabulous reviews!**

**Jashinistgirl1: When I read your review it actually made me splurt the juice I was drinking all over my laptop screen in laughter. I think it actually made my day XD I'm sorry, but it's not porn he's hiding, although part of me wants to change what I've already written so that it is porn, just for a laugh. Or more specifically LXLight porn 0.o … No, no, I won't do that :P**

**Sincethelastday: I hope you enjoyed another flashback! Haha, I know how much you love them :P And don't worry, all will be revealed…**

**superstrawberryL: I left you a review! Please update that story soon, I'm really enjoying it :P AND OMG JAM! Now I can set up that BB trap I was planning…**

**akatsuki's-chick: Haha! You're welcome for the name thing! I just like to let my reviewers know I appreciate it! :D**

**Tenkami: Thank you! I try my best with these chapters, will definitely update soon!**

**Lastly, there will be no update tomorrow :O I'm sorry, it's my best friends birthday and I won't have time. (I'm going off the tracks a bit with my updating I think) but daily updating should resume after tomorrow! There's not much left of the story anyway **


	13. Justice

**I think a lot of people are gonna hate me for this chapter. Oh well…**

**...**

L was finally finished. After several days of constant working on the Kira case and working on this case in his spare time, he had now finished his task.

L thought of the feeling of elation he usually received after bringing justice on criminals, however it was absent at present. There seemed to be a lot absent in the way he felt, closing his laptop screen resolutely. This case needed to be solved so that he could go ahead with his plan. However, it was a plan he wished he didn't have to play out.

He rubbed his eyes in a slightly despairing way then pushed his fingers through his hair, making it even messier than it had been previously.

All that was left to do was to tell Haley what he had planned, and it was the part he was regretting the most. He figured it would be best to get it over and done with though and he stood, the weight of what he was about to do pushing his shoulders into an even lower hunch.

He made his way down to Haley's room, and even though it was late, she answered his knock on the door. At first he just looked at her, soaking in all the details of her, from the way her purple hair stuck out in certain places and the way her eyes were slightly hooded from sleep. She smiled at him in a charming way which made L want to kiss her, hold her, do anything but what we was about to do.

"Haley, I need to talk to you about something." He said and Haley sensed the emotion in his eyes. She nodded wearily and stepped back so that he could enter.

Once inside, he stood awkwardly across the room, his eyes darting about the place like he was looking for an escape route.

"L, what is it?" Haley asked, now fully awake and looking concerned.

"Haley, I have made preparations or you to leave tomorrow." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets and lowering his head.

"Leave?" Haley asked, confusion seeping in her voice.

"Yes, I have decided that it is far too dangerous for you to stay here anymore. If Kira got to you in an attempt to hurt me then I would never be able to forgive myself." He met her eyes for the first time since entering the room and regretted it instantly when he saw the hurt on her face.

"What? No... No I'm not going... I can't anyway, even you said that I am still wanted by criminals." Haley said desperately but already knew that L had a solution.

"I caught them for you. As well as the Kira case, I worked on catching all members of the mob and managed to find sufficient evidence on all of them to have them imprisoned. I can confirm that their arrests took place tonight." He reported it as though it was any other case he had solved, as though he didn't understand the implications.

Haley stared at him incredulously. She was touched that he had done that for her, but this was overruled by the hurt she felt at being banished.

"I... Thank you, I suppose." She stammered out and he bowed his head slightly.

"Of course, I have made extra precautions with your new arrangements, you will be able to start a whole new life."

"No- no l, I'm still not leaving you." Haley said defiantly and he saw her eyes shine with determination.

"Haley, you must. It's for your safety." L pleaded with her but she merely crossed her arms across her chest.

"And what about your safety?"

"My job never was a safe one; I gave up my right to safety when I took on the Kira case."

"But..." Haley's strength seemed to crack as her arms fell to her sides and a single tear escaped, rolling down her cheek before she could angrily wipe it away. "But I love you, L. Does that mean nothing?"

L swore he felt his heartbreak watching her fall apart but he knew he had to remain strong.

"It means everything Haley. That is why I have to keep you alive. I'm so sorry..." He reached out his hands to her but she remained still.

"Get out." She eventually said, her teary eyes glaring at him from across the room.

"Haley..."

"I said get out."

L's mouth fell closed at the fierce look on her face and after a second or two, he shuffled to her door. He looked back when he reached it but only saw Haley's back.

"I love you too Haley. Your plane leaves at 2:00 tomorrow afternoon." He said and when he gave him no reply he sighed and then left the room.

Once the door had clicked shut, Haley let herself crumble under the weight of her hurt. She lay down on the bed and curled up into a tight ball. As the tears fell she couldn't help but repeat the words, "But I love you." to the empty room.

...

The next day came and Haley woke early after crying herself to sleep. She looked around the room that had been her home for the past month or so and felt her heart twang in pain. L would never allow her to stay, no matter how stubborn she was, she knew that much. So all that was left was to pack her bags, and to hope that the pain she was feeling would eventually die away after time.  
>...<p>

L was in no better mood. He had spent the night awake but unable to work, unable to do anything besides stare at the wall and think of her.

Does she still love me? He thought, the image of her hurt face burning in his mind.  
>He checked the clock to see it was 8 in the morning. He had to speak with her, he had to make up with her before she left.<p>

He jumped from his solitary position on the bed and made his way to her room, knocking timidly on the door.

It took a while for her to answer and when she saw that it was L on the other side, she simply stared up at him with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry Haley." He said and she fell towards him, wrapping her arms around him tightly and staining his shirt with her tears.

"Why, L?" She sobbed and he rested a gentle hand on her head.

"You know why, to keep you safe."

"I don't want to be safe, I want to be with you."

"I'm sorry. I can't allow that." He pulled her away from him so that he could look into her eyes.

"When this is over though, you can come back. Or I could come to you. We can be together then." He said and Haley looked up at his serious face before nodding slightly and looking at the floor.

"When this is over..." She repeated as if to convince herself.

"Now are you ready? We should set off for the airport soon, the journey takes several hours." L had returned back to the almost robot personality Haley knew him so well for and she couldn't help but give a little smile.

"Yes, I've packed my bags."

"Then let's go."

...

They drove to the airport in silence, not needing to say anything other than what their joined hands did. Watari often cast a sorry glance at them in the mirror as he drove, sad to be saying goodbye to Haley after he had finally seen L become slightly more human under her influence. His eyes fell on the curled up figure of L in the back seat, his eyes gazing out of a window like a child, taking everything in yet registering nothing.

"Watari, how long until we reach the airport?" He broke the silence, his voice quieter than usual, as though he had lost part of his confidence.

"10 minutes I would say Ryuzaki."

L nodded in reply and squeezed Haley's hand once.

"Why do you always leave me after we finally get so close?" Haley almost whispered, in a more curious than sad way. He turned her way but said nothing.

"I wonder," Haley continued, "when we meet again, will we have to begin from the start again? Will I have to fall in love with you all over again?" She looked up to meet his steady gaze, her eyes on fire with emotion.

"Would that be a bad thing? To fall in love all over again?" He stated, his fingers tracing circles on his knees. Haley looked slightly surprised but then smiled.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't be."

The car pulled up at the airport and parked, Watari climbing out of the driver's seat to retrieve Haley's bags. Silence fell between L and her until L broke it, his words stated blankly,

"I cannot come in with you."

"I know." She attempted a smile in his direction but she couldn't prevent the tears escaping and falling silently down her cheeks.

She leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek, surprised when L suddenly turned his head so that his lips met hers instead. Haley wondered how long it would be before she would taste those sugary lips again, and part of her never wanted the kiss to end.

But all good things come to an end, and when they separated, Haley saw the sadness in L's eyes which he had hidden from her for so long.

"Goodbye Haley." He said and she smiled a small smile.

"Goodbye L." She said and then before she could allow her heart to break, she pushed open the car door and leapt out, leaving L behind.

…**.**

**Bahhhh! :'( This actually hurt me to write. **

**I'm so sorry everyone, I'm a heartless bitch who seems to constantly see the realist view on romantic relationships. To keep her safe, he needed to keep her away from Kira. And now they are separated **

**I apologise for crushing hopes and dreams.**

**Expect another update tomorrow though, so it's not all bad news!**

**Thank you to Hawkbelly, Tenkami, sincethelastday and superstrawberryL for your nice reviews! Have virtual lollipops :D**


	14. Phone call

...

Haley reached her destination, her new home. She was once more back in England and its familiarity comforted her after the alienness Japan had held.

As she looked up at the small cottage, green ivy trailing over its white walls and bright flowers filling its garden, she couldn't help but think that L had chosen well. A cottage in the countryside... He had remembered how much she loved the countryside.

The happiness was short lived though as memories of him came flooding back, filling her heart with the need to have him there with her.

She entered the cottage and after an initial inspection she moved to the window. Rolling hills and hedges dotted with a distant town and forest laid out before her. Her mind drifted to the view from the attic window of Wammy's house.

"It's nicer to share things like this with other people. I want to share it with you..." Her words echoed her past ones and she looked away from the view, loneliness gripping her heart.

...

**1 month later.  
><strong>  
>Haley returned home after working at the local school, looking forward to her weekly phone call from L. She longed to hear his voice, to imagine him, curled up and owl like on the other end of the line.<p>

However, as the hours passed and there was still no call from L, Haley started to worry. He always called her, he had promised he would. She moved irritably around her small but cosy home, wishing she knew what his number was so that she would be able to call him. He had left her an emergency number, but to call it when there was no real emergency seemed ridiculous. So, deciding that L must be too busy with the case, Haley gave a small sigh before heading up to bed.

The next week came and went and there was still no call from L. Haley found herself waiting by the phone anxiously each night, wondering why he didn't call her. Her mind was filled with terrible thoughts and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't dispel them, allowing them to grow and fester like a thorny plant piercing her thoughts.

When the third week went by with no call, Haley was at her wits end with worry. She picked up the phone and with shaking hands, called the emergency number he had given her, unsure exactly who would pick up.

"Hello?" It was an old man's voice on the other end, strangely familiar to Haley yet she couldn't place where from.

"Erm, hello. Who am I speaking to?" She asked and there was a pause at the other end.

"This is Roger speaking." He said and realisation hit Haley hard as she remembered Roger who helped to manage Wammy's house.

"Roger?" She announced and there was an exasperated sigh on the other end.

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Haley. I used to live at Wammy's." She said and she could almost sense the annoyance coming from Roger.

"Yes, I remember you. What is it that you want so desperately that you had to call my private number?" He said and Haley frowned slightly.

"I was told to ring this number in case of an emergency."

"And have you got an emergency?"

"Well... Not really."

There was yet another exasperated sigh and Haley continued defiantly, "I was told to ring here by L."

There was a definite pause from Roger which made Haley uncomfortable.

"L?" He finally said and she sensed something wrong in his voice.

"Yes, I'm only guessing that you will be able to put me through to him, he has been out of contact with me for several weeks now." Haley nervously twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"Oh... Oh Haley..." Roger's voice was deep with sympathy, making Haley turn rigid in fear, "Haley, did no one tell you? Well, no, there would have been no one to tell you I suppose... Haley, L is dead. I'm sorry."

Haley's grip tightened on the phone so that her knuckles turned white. Dead. L was dead. She couldn't understand what she was hearing, there was just an empty black hole inside of her, sucking out all thought and feeling until there was nothing left.

"Dead?" She managed to croak out, half to herself rather than anyone else.

"Yes, a heart attack, Watari was also killed." Roger's voice was sad and Haley knew it was affecting him also.

"Kira." She stated, her mind suddenly coming to life in a sizzle of hate. Light Yagami's face filled her consciousness and she felt herself feel sick from the sudden well of emotion.

"Yes, Kira is suspected." Roger stated, a hint of anger in his own voice.

"He killed him. Kira killed L. My L... My L..." Haley had started to sob, a hand reaching her mouth to stifle them but not proving successful.

"I'm so sorry Haley. I remember how close you were." Roger was saying but Haley was no longer listening properly.

"I... Have to go." Haley stammered out and hung up, the phone dropping from her grasp and thudding to the floor. Shortly afterwards, Haley let her own legs give way, collapsing to the floor and letting out a cry as she crumbled under his memory.

L. L. My best friend, my love, my L. He was dead.  
>"But I love you." She cried out, grief finally consuming all that she was.<p>

…

**CREYS. WHY L? WHY DID YOU DIE? **

**I think I actually reacted similar to Haley did when I watched him die in the anime, no joke.**

**Don't act surprised guys, you knew it was coming. You knew I was a heartless bitch. And now Haley's love is dead.**

**But alas, there is still one more chapter!**

**Before you say it, NO, there will be no magical, romantic resurrection of L so that him and Haley can skip off along the yellow brick road and live happily ever after. It's time to stop living in the past and look to the future generations…**

***Hint* There may be a slight reference to my other story "Unexplainable Emotion" in the last chapter! :P**

**Right, thanks to sincethelastday, HawkBelly, Tenkami and superstrawberryL for your nice reviews!**

**To WhiteLadyDragon, I'm sorry you don't like the story :/ I am aware that the story isn't canon and the characters act a little OOC at times but in all fairness, I write fanfiction for fun. I don't take it as seriously as a lot of fans do so I'm sorry if it's affecting you through my writing so much. I mean, I know this story isn't great, but show a little love? :P**


	15. End

**Last chapter people! And I must warn you before you read this, the end of this chapter will be slightly confusing for anyone who has not read my other NearXOC fic, "**_**Unexplainable Emotion**_**". If you haven't then you should read it, it will add so much more to this conclusion! But you don't have to; it's not compulsory, you can just mentally block my reference to it and act like it never happened. XD**

**Up to you, just figured I'd warn you.**

**...**

**1 week later**

Haley pulled herself out of bed on the morning yet couldn't shake the feeling of hopelessness. Another day of doing nothing. She had taken leave from her job, but now she just found that the days stretched on with an emptiness she couldn't fill. The emptiness of him.

She wandered into her kitchen, picking up her post on the way. One particular letter caught her eye among the other stacks of bills. She opened it quickly and her eyes took in the words hungrily. It was a letter from L.

_Haley, _

_If you are reading this letter then I regret to inform you that I no longer live. I have instructed Watari to mail this letter to you should the event arise and if he is also unable to mail it then I have arranged for someone else to send it at a later date. I dearly hope that the latter situation should not have to arise._

_Regardless, there are several things you must know. Firstly, I have to ask you not to share the information that you knew me with anyone, besides Roger, this will ensure your safety. All I ever wanted was to keep you safe, I am sorry that the only way to do so was to send you away. You must also know that even though sending you away was the best thing I could have done, it is also my biggest regret._

_I love you Haley. And even I find it difficult to comprehend such feelings. Because it goes against all my logic and reasoning to feel this way, it blurs the edges of my once sharp mind. Yet there is no denying it, when you first explained what love was to me, I knew it could be no other thing that I was experiencing. And so my death is made only made regrettable by the fact that I will be leaving you alone in this world. For that, you have my deepest apology._

_But I do not want you to constantly live in the shadow of my passing. I want to give you a purpose. It has been planned for some time now for me to have a successor who will continue my work once I am gone. This successor will be one of two boys residing at Wammy's house._

_What I ask of you is to look out for them. I have previously spoken with Roger about allowing you to work there and look after the children. That way, you will be able to keep an eye on the two of them and ensure they follow the right path._

_However, it is vital that you follow my instructions. No matter what you do, you must not tell either of them anything about the Kira case. Under no circumstances do I want you becoming involved, you must promise me this. Do not worry about the boys, they are incredibly bright children who are capable of finding out the same information as I did, and hopefully they will be able to bring Kira to justice once and for all. For now, I just ask you to watch from the sidelines._

_Haley, I hope you will follow my orders. Overall, I hope that you will never have to read this letter. I had so hoped to see your smile once more.  
>Always my love,<br>L.  
><em>  
>Haley let the tears fall and smudge the black printed letters before she folded up the letter and held it against her chest.<p>

_I will do as you wish, L._

...

"Come... I will show you the two boys." Roger said, the old man gesturing to Haley to join him in the corridor.

"You must remember, they can't know of who I really am." Haley reminded him and he turned to give her a fond smile, his eyes shining behind his glasses.

"Yes, I understand." He said and they climbed the stairs, stopping when they came to a door.

Roger knocked twice and the door swung open energetically. Haley looked down at the teenage boy stood defiantly in the doorway, his face angry and fierce. He had long blonde hair which fell neatly around his face and he wore tight black clothing on his skinny form.

"What do you want?" He snarled at Roger and Haley could tell something was clearly pissing him off.

"Mello, I have come to introduce you to our new carer, Violet." Roger said, gesturing towards Haley.

Mello looked up at the woman with spiky purple hair pulled up into a ponytail. Her eyes were looking at him in a way he couldn't quite describe, in a way that made him uncomfortable.

"I don't know why you are bothering; I'm leaving this dump anyway." Mello said, his voice dripping with venom directed at Roger.

"Mello..."

"No, I don't want to hear it." Mello cut him off and grabbed a bar of chocolate from his pocket. He brought the bar to his mouth and bit of a chunk with a satisfying snap.

"You're leaving?" Haley had finally found her voice and Mello narrowed his green eyes at her suspiciously.

"What's it to you?" He asked, the words sounding a little less mean and a little more curious than he had intended.

"We only just met." Haley said hopelessly receiving a smirk from Mello as he bit off another chunk of chocolate.

"Yes well, it was nice to make your acquaintance." He said and with another glare at Roger, the blonde teen slammed the door shut.

Haley turned to Roger with startled eyes. He looked at the floor ashamed.

"I probably should have explained that earlier..." He began.

"Yes, please tell me what the hell is going on." Haley said, a little irritated.

"L didn't choose between the two boys who was going to be the next successor before he died. The only thing I could do was suggest they work together. Except, they don't really get on very well... And Mello took it pretty hard, he wants to work on it by himself."

"Away from the orphanage?" Haley asked.

"Away from him." Roger sighed.

"The other successor?" Haley asked and Roger nodded solemnly.

"The way he worded it, it sounded as if he wanted to not only work away from him, but to work _against_ him." Roger ran a hand through his grey hair, exasperated, and Haley realised that her plans were already falling apart. She couldn't watch over Mello if he left. _Oh L, I'm too late, I'm sorry_. She thought as they moved off down the corridor to meet the other boy.

This time when Roger knocked on the door, there was a while until it opened, revealing a small boy dressed in white pyjamas, matching the startling whiteness of his hair. His calm grey eyes observed the two of them as he raised a finger to curl a lock of hair around it.

"Near, I would like you to meet Violet, she is our new carer." Roger said and Near turned his empty eyes towards her.

"Pleased to meet you Violet, I hope you settle down quickly." Near said and there was something in his manner which painfully reminded Haley of L.

"Thank you Near." She said quietly, smiling down at him. Suddenly there was another noise from behind Near and Haley saw a young girl who looked slightly younger than Near poke her head around the corner of his room.

She had long black hair and startling blue eyes which shyly looked away when they met Haley's.

"Rest, I didn't realise you were in there, come meet Violet." Roger said and the girl stepped closer, her small hand reaching for Near's in a comforting way.

Haley's eyes grew wide with realisation and a great sadness filled her lungs, making it difficult to breathe.

"Violet, this is Near's friend, Rest." Roger said and the girl bowed her head in greeting.

_Oh Rest, you may not realise it yet, but you love him. And he is going to break your heart._

Haley attempted a smile down at the two of them, barely teenagers and already so close to being the next generation of Haley and L. She hoped that their fate did not play out as hers and his had done, she hoped they would get their happy ending.

"It's nice to meet you Rest." Haley half whispered and then she smiled at Near.

_I'll watch out for you._

_I won't let you down, L._

…

**Haha! I am shameless with my whole incorporating my other fics into this one. I dunno, I just thought it would be nice to portray the two of them as the next generation of Haley and L. A nice way to end it. Just adding a little bit of hope :D**

**So… It's over! Part of me is a little sad, but most of me is like, **_**Thank god. **_**Haha, it's just this is the longest fic I've written and I was starting to lose faith in it. I'm just glad I finished it at all.**

**I hope you weren't all extremely disappointed in the ending :/**_**  
><strong>_

**Regardless,I want to thank every single person who has ever read this story, reviewed this story, story alerted this story or added it to their favourite stories list. You people deserve all the cookies in the world hand delivered to you by L :D**

**A special thanks to sincethelastday and superstrawberryL for your relentless reviewing, your loyalty to this story really means a lot to me :')  
><strong>

**Farewell, I am going on holiday to Spain now but I can guarantee that I will be working on my BBXOC over there ready to upload as soon as I get back! See you then!**

**Hush.**


End file.
